FUEGO
by Kelpie G
Summary: Minific hentai que transporta el ambiente original del anime a un contexto contemporaneo en el que Terry aún en conflicto con su padre, acude al San Pablo y se enfrenta a las tretas seductivas de Eliza Leagan. Sucumbirá Terry a los encantos de Eliza Leagan o decidirá sólo involucrarse en un encuentro efímero antes de conocer al amor de su vida? Descubrámoslo!


**FUEGO**

* * *

**Advertencia: Minific hentai, contiene escenas no aptas para menores.  
**

**Minific en respuesta al reto de Natasha Grandchester: Terry-Eliza**

**Leer con mente abierta ;)**

* * *

Acostado en mi cama intento escapar del horroroso tedio que inunda la casa de mi padre. La cara de cerda, sus pequeños cerditos y sus pusilánimes vidas me desesperan cada día un poco más. Richard nunca está, y los pocos días que coincidimos nos sumimos en un concurso de insultos que dejó de ser divertido para mí hace mucho. Los estúpidos hijos de mi madrastra pasan corriendo frente a mí, gritándome bastardo y burlándose porque debo irme mañana al San Pablo, sus aristocráticos traseros se resentirían fuera de los muros de Eton. A mí la verdad, me da igual. Quiero marcharme cuanto antes, y si el San Pablo es mi única salida, demonios, lo haré.

Afuera está lloviendo y es entonces cuando recuerdo por qué elegí el ático para dormir. No fue sólo por molestar a mi padre, no, lo hice por este maravilloso sonido que me arrulla y me tranquiliza como ningún otro. Las gotas de lluvia sobre el tejado, frenéticas, pesadas, danzantes y melodiosas me dan una sensación casi irreal, como si me transportaran a un lugar idílico donde lo que se me antoje es posible. La ventana sigue abierta y el viento silbante de la tormenta mese las telas como en esas viejas películas de terror en donde los cortinajes casi cobran vida y espantan. Eso me hace sonreír, estoy dentro de mi propia película. Las gotas están colándose por la ventana y están mojando la costosa tableta electrónica que Richard me dio la semana pasada con el ánimo de purgar sus culpas. Vuelvo a sonreír, la vida es buena conmigo esta noche, espero que el maldito aparato se dañe y él lo vea destruido cuando alguno de los empleados de la casa se lo diga.

Eleanor sigue evasiva, cada vez que la llamo nuestras conversaciones son más cortas y parece siempre estar nerviosa. No sé qué le ocurra, pero estoy empezando a preocuparme. Enciendo el pequeño aparato de sonido que compré hace dos semanas en Covent Garden y pronto la dulce voz de una mujer me inunda con el remake de una vieja canción que le encanta a mi madre, la última vez tuvimos una divertida discusión porque le aseguré que estos chicos lo hicieron mejor que los mismos Roxette. Las notas del piano se meten deliciosamente en mi piel y la suave voz de la chica me acaricia el alma mientras me pide que escuche a mi corazón. Música y lluvia durante una noche obscura de exquisita soledad, encerrado en mi cuarto. No tiene igual. Definitivamente uno de los grandes placeres a los que aún tengo acceso.

* * *

Richard entró en mi habitación cuando estaba sacando mis maletas, asomó su cabeza con la ridícula idea de llevarme hasta el internado, no comprendo cuál es su juego, debería entender que lo único que quiero de él es que se mantenga alejado, el mundo ya es lo suficientemente decepcionante sin él. Lo ignoro y desciendo las escaleras sin decir una palabra, sencillamente no tengo nada que decirle. En la puerta Edward me despide con su mirada amable, y eso es suficiente para mí, recargo fuerzas y me obligo a recordar que lo que más deseo es dejar esta estúpida casa.

Al llegar al garaje sonrío ampliamente al ver a mi pequeño bebé azul, reluciente entre todos los carros obscuros de Richard. Diablos, sí iba a tener que soportar al duque de Grandchester como padre, haría que valiera la pena. Es el regalo que Richard me ha dado este año por mi cumpleaños, me dejó elegir, y por supuesto elegí un McLaren Spider azul. Corre como el demonio y ruge como un gatito. Me siento libre y poderoso mientras descargo mi pie en el acelerador y libero el embrague. La poderosa palanca de cambios me hace sentir como un piloto de la fórmula uno, y arriesgándome a recibir una multa llevo el auto rápidamente hasta los 120 km/h cuando me introduzco en la autopista Bloomsbury y dejo la zona urbana de Londres. Mi espalda se pega al asiento por el impacto de la propulsión y alcanzo los 160 km/h. El vértigo por la velocidad me emociona hasta hacerme gritar, al tiempo que la adrenalina sacude mi torrente sanguíneo. Disminuyo la velocidad al llegar a la pequeña aglomeración de elegantes chalets que rodean al colegio. Quince minutos después las puertas del internado se abren y me dispongo a encerrar a mi juguete, espero tener suerte y sacarlo a pasear antes del Halloween.

* * *

Mi cuarto está exactamente igual que la última vez que estuve aquí hace tres meses. Mis posters de Zepellin y Morrinson me hacen sentir de una extraña manera que estoy en casa. Jeremy Irons me sonríe desde la pared al lado del balcón y decido acostarme y evadir por completo la reunión a la que la madre superiora ha convocado, estoy seguro que nadie se atreverá a sacar de su cuarto el excelentísimo y cómodo trasero del hijo de un duque del loable Reino Unido.

Al día siguiente en el comedor mientras tomo el desayuno algunas personas siguen murmurando idioteces a mis espaldas, el mundo está plagado de imbéciles. Unas cuantas estudiantes de tercer año levantan sus cabezas para mirarme y rápidamente vuelven a reunirse como pajarracos soltando risas, mirándome de vez en cuando como ratoncitos asaltando una cocina a plena luz del día. Tres de ellas se sonrojan y se ríen nerviosamente, intento tolerarlas pero después de un rato me hartan así que me muevo al extremo opuesto de la mesa.

Al momento en que levanto mi cabeza me encuentro con la mirada implacable de Eliza Leagan, taladrando sus ojos almíbar en los míos, sin vacilar ni titubear, me mira de frente y descaradamente, es invasiva y molesta, pero admiro su fuerza y tenacidad. Es una de las personas más horribles que he tenido la desgracia de conocer, parece regodearse en las desventuras de los otros y disfruta desvergonzadamente del pequeño ejército de niñitas descerebradas que la siguen a todos lados como su servidumbre, y por supuesto también del considerable número de hombres que babean por ella, los utiliza a todos pero no sale con ninguno, grita a los cuatro vientos que nadie en el San Pablo es lo suficientemente bueno para ella. _Excepto yo_. Me lo susurró una vez al oído al salir de clase, dejándome entre perturbado y ansioso.

Y ahora estaba frente a mí, mirándome con tanta intensidad que quiero retirar mi propia mirada e irme del lugar, pero me niego a dejar que ella gane. Su rostro no se inmuta, sus perfiladas cejas enmarcan sus ojos en arcos perversos como los que solían dibujar a las brujas malvadas pero atractivas de Disney. Eso es ella, una bruja atractiva, endiabladamente atractiva. Sus ojos pardos como la melaza son extrañamente brillantes, adornados de espesas pestañas cobrizas caprichosamente rizadas. Tiene una pequeña nariz altanera, una de esas narices que te dicen todo acerca de su dueño, y la de Eliza Leagan habla de un ego del tamaño del Everest. Tiene una boca pequeña en forma de corazón y unos dientes perfectamente delineados, producto seguramente de una muy trabajada ortodoncia, estaría dispuesto a pagar mucho por una fotografía que probara que Eliza Leagan una vez llevó brackets. Y bajo esa hermosa cara, que bien hubiera podido inspirar hasta la locura al mismo Vladimir Nabokov, haciendo más peligrosa e irresistible a su Lolita, se esconde una zorra malvada y perversa.

Sin dejar de mirarme extiende su mano izquierda y agarra varias uvas de su plato, se las mete una a una en la boca aún sosteniendo sus ojos sobre los míos. Se relame los labios con toda intensión y parpadea cadenciosamente cada vez que mastica las uvas. Sabe lo que tiene, es poderosa y lo disfruta. Intensifica su mirada dejando por sentado que no se va a rendir hasta que yo me vaya o le pida que deje de hacerlo, y se lleva su pulgar a la boca y lo deja suspendido entre sus dientes, luego sonríe perversamente. La gente a su alrededor empieza a hablarle para que se marche con ellos al salón de clase pero ella los ignora deliberadamente. No va a rendirse, esta mujer no es normal, tiene serios problemas.

Aun con el pulgar izquierdo entre sus dientes, ensortija sus rizos en su índice derecho. Sus cabellos rojos caen en ordenadas ondas y apretados bucles por su pecho, destacando como llamas provocativas sobre el inmaculado uniforme blanco. Vuelve a sonreír y deja sus rizos para masajear su cuello mientras inclina su cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo, luego introduce su mano entre la apretada tela que cubre el escote del uniforme y se mueve rítmicamente de arriba abajo, mis ojos descienden y el relieve cóncavo de su mano prueba como acaricia su pecho izquierdo bajo el uniforme. Una maldita y traicionera erección brota entre mis pantalones, exasperado me rindo y me levantó dejando el comedor enfurecido y frustrado. Ella lanza una suave carcajada que retumba en mi ingle, luego planta un beso sobre los dedos de la mano que antes había invadido su propio cuerpo, reclina la muñeca y sopla, haciendo un tentador puchero con los labios en mi dirección. Le dedico una última mirada furiosa y me largo de ahí.

* * *

Soy obligado a asistir a la misa matutina antes de iniciar las clases, curvo mi columna sobre la banca estirando todo lo que me es posible las piernas, enredo mi bufanda sobre mis ojos y me dedico a dormir plácidamente. Un rato después la gruñona hermana Grey me despierta sin mucha autoridad, me mira desaprobadoramente y me ordena ir a mi aula de clase. Me levanto perdiendo tanto tiempo como puedo para exasperar a la monja que se rinde y sale de la capilla enfurecida. Camino satisfecho de mí mismo y de repente una fuerza que viene de la nada me hala hasta el confesionario, estrellando mi cuerpo contra la pared posterior del cubículo de madera, abro mis ojos aturdido y la espantosamente sensual pelirroja aprieta su cuerpo contra el mío y pega sus labios a mi oreja.

—Tengo una apuesta para ti, Terrence— Me susurra con su ronca voz. Me mantengo en silencio con la respiración agitada y siento como sus labios orquestan una malévola sonrisa —Una carrera, tu Teodora contra mi Cleopatra, tu y yo por supuesto, seremos los jinetes— Sabe que ha capturado mi atención y pega más su cuerpo contra el mío —El perdedor se someterá a la voluntad del otro durante un día— Encierra el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus dientes y mi entrepierna duele estrellándose contra mi bragueta —¿Qué dices?— Gime contra mi mejilla.

Yo me mantengo en silencio, demasiado trastornado como para pensar articuladamente una respuesta, así que con un gruñido la alejo de mi cuerpo, salgo del confesionario y abandono la capilla a toda prisa.

* * *

He salido y me he emborrachado varias veces los últimos tres meses y empiezo a cansarme de mi decadente vida. Recostado contra el árbol de la pequeña colina en el campo oeste del colegio, le doy una bocanada más a mí muy bienvenido y delicioso cigarrillo. Luego una idea insistente taladra mi cerebro una y otra vez. _Quiero irme a América._ Y apagando mi cigarro contra la corteza del árbol, decido que lo haré. Un par de días después vendo mi laptop y el anillo de ónix y platino con la insignia de la casa Grandchester. Consigo ocho mil Euros y compro un tiquete con destino a New York.

Mi ánimo mejora basado en mis entusiastas expectativas por mi partida a Los Estados Unidos, y en un loco arranque dos días antes de mi viaje, acepto la apuesta de Eliza Leagan. Ella me sonrió perversamente cuando se lo dije, pero fue todo lo que obtuve por respuesta. Esa misma tarde me envió un mensaje de texto diciéndome dónde y cuándo correríamos. Aún no estoy seguro si fue mi curiosidad la que le permitió ganar a Eliza, o simplemente no pude dejar de pensar que mi castigo al perder la apuesta tendría inevitablemente consecuencias sexuales. Y para qué voy a mentir, Eliza Leagan está buenísima, aunque su interior no tenga nada que ver con como luce.

—Gané— Suspira cerca de mis labios. Su rostro inmutable.

Yo asiento levemente con la cabeza.

—Sí accedes a pagar la apuesta hoy mismo, no te someterás a mí un día completo, será sólo esta noche— Me dice mirándome intensamente casi sin parpadear.

—Está bien— Le respondo, porque demonios, quiero saber qué trama y mañana ya no estaré en Londres.

Ella sonríe con fingida dulzura y desabotona su apretada chaqueta de montar —¿Conoces la entrada exterior del sótano de los garajes?—

La he visto, está tras los talleres de metalurgia, dos puertas de madera empotradas en el suelo y cubiertas de enredaderas que luego suben por las paredes de ladrillo. Asiento de nuevo y mis ojos se abren más por una milésima de segundo al ver como se humedece los labios con la lengua.

De entre la chaqueta saca un llavero azul hecho de una infinidad de esas piedrecillas de oriente que parecen pequeños y escalofriantes ojos. Al final del llavero una gruesa llave cuelga inerte —Esta es una copia de la llave que abre la puerta externa del sótano, encuéntrame ahí a la media noche— Termina, y antes de que pueda darme cuenta me besa en los labios y se va.

Me deja la boca untada de algún labial pegajoso que sabe a menta. Me limpio los labios y me voy de regreso a mi habitación a hacer mi maleta, mi vuelo despegará a las ocho de la mañana.

* * *

Hace un frío del demonio afuera, saco un cigarrillo y lo enciendo intentando calentarme en lo que encuentro la maldita puerta del dichoso sótano. El viento sopla con fuerza pero el cielo está repleto de estrellas, no lloverá. La llave se desliza y gira con asombrosa facilidad entre el candado, guardo ambas cosas en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y desciendo por las escaleras obscuras. Paso mis manos ansiosamente por las paredes rusticas buscando un interruptor y mi suerte me acompaña cuando logro encender una redonda bombilla fluorescente que ilumina toda la habitación. El lugar huele a humedad y un poco a ACPM. Sólo hay una mesa de madera con una caja encima y al lado una de esas viejas y enormes grabadoras de cassette, es gris y las mallas metálicas sobre los parlantes tienen varios parches de óxido. Al fondo en el centro, cerca de la pared hay una silla de oficina, es negra y tiene ruedas en las patas en forma de trípode. Me siento y descubro qué es una de esas sillas que giran 360 grados. No puedo evitar cumplir mi deseo infantil de girar e impulsar la silla a toda velocidad una vez me he sentado.

Cinco minutos después estoy exhausto y sudando, y el pensamiento súbito de que todo esto pudiera ser una trampa de Eliza me paraliza unos instantes. En el fondo no me importa, pero temo que sus intenciones sean dejarme encerrado en el sótano, podría perder mi vuelo. Me maldigo a mí mismo en voz alta por dejar que mi pene en vez de mi cerebro tome las decisiones. Me levanto resuelto a irme, y cuando aún no he dado ni un paso, veo a Eliza bajando por las escaleras.

—Estás aquí— Dice muy seria.

—Siempre cumplo con mi palabra— Le contesto secamente.

—Lo sé— Suspira ella con simpleza y entra en la habitación.

Lleva puesto un largo gabán gris que la cubre hasta los tobillos, apenas puedo ver las puntas de sus zapatos negros escapando de la pesada tela. Tiene colgado atravesado en su torso un bolso rectangular de cuero negro, se lo quita y lo descarga, se gira y recostándose contra el borde de la mesa me mira.

—¿Entonces estás a mí disposición esta noche?— Me pregunta con su voz suave como una caricia.

—Eso parece— Le digo frunciendo el ceño. Definitivamente me quiero coger a esta terrible mujer, soy un hombre malo muy malo. Sonrío y le señalo con mi mano la silla para que tome asiento.

—Estoy bien aquí— Me dice, se gira y saca algo de entre su bolso.

Con cuidado pone sobre la mesa dos pequeñas y redondas velas azules, de apenas unos dos centímetros de altura. Levanto una ceja irónica y sin volverse como leyendo mi pensamiento me dice:  
—No es nada romántico gatito, es sólo que el olor a combustible en el ambiente me marea—

Y con un encendedor plástico rosa le da vida a las dos pequeñas velas. Luego vuelve al bolso y saca una escarcela de terciopelo negro y con ella entre las manos camina hacia mí.

—Siéntate— Me ordena con su voz grave y suave mientras pone la bolsa de terciopelo en el suelo.

Le sonrío y obedezco. Ella se detiene frente a mí, se inclina y me besa. Apenas acaricia mis labios con los suyos y se detiene sonriendo todavía pegada a mi rostro.

—Fumaste— Susurra.

No le digo nada, me dedico sólo a mirar sus labios que justo ahora se me antojan demasiado.

Ella vuelve a sonreír —Me gusta como saben los restos del humo en ti—

Y esta vez asalta mi boca con necesidad cruda y usufructuosa delicadeza. Desliza su lengua con segura decisión en mi boca y me hala hacia ella atrapando entre sus manos mi abrigo. Su boca es pequeña y dulce, me gusta como sus labios se resbalan en los míos, y rápidamente siento como mi respiración se vuelve irregular. Se detiene y muerde mi labio inferior hasta que está segura de que me hace daño. Yo sigo en silencio, respirando pesadamente y ella se yergue y da un par de pasos hacia atrás clavando sus ojos en mi con violencia.

Lentamente deshace el lazo de su gabán y éste se abre en dos, ella lleva sus manos hasta el cuello del abrigo, lo sacude ágilmente en sus hombros y la prenda cae pesada al suelo. _Mierda._

Me quedo sin respirar varios segundos. Es la representación misma del primer pecado capital. Lleva puesto un impresionante corsé de cuero negro que marca su deliciosa cintura, un brasier de encaje negro también, que apenas si adorna sus impresionantes pechos, tiene unos senos realmente hermosos. Estoy famélico. Una ridícula faldita del mismo material de su brasier apenas le cubre el trasero y el pubis, pero los pliegues de la prenda me hacen imposible apreciar lo que hay debajo pese a la transparencia de la tela. Y Jesucristo, lleva unas botas de cuero negro imposiblemente altas, de tacón de aguja metálico que escalan hasta la mitad de su muslo. Maldita fuera, quiero hundirme en ella justo ahora. ¡Ya!.

Camina hacia mí lentamente, con la elegancia de una pantera y acariciándose sus largos cabellos sueltos lleva todos sus rizos hacia el lado derecho de su cabeza. Luce insoportablemente femenina, toda hecha de curvas peligrosas y blanca y suave piel. Se detiene nuevamente frente a mí y yo inclino mi cuerpo en su dirección descargando mis brazos sobre mis muslos, intentando no mostrar interés, pero ansiosamente expectante de su próximo paso. La miro a la cara y de no sé dónde saca una fusta negra rígida y lustrosa, llevando la punta hasta mi barbilla me obliga a verla justo a los ojos.

—Quítame las bragas— Me ordena sin alterarse.

Trago duro y le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad. Ella ni siquiera parpadea. Le frunzo el ceño y ella aumenta la presión de la fusta contra mi barbilla. Y no tengo idea por qué, pero eso me enciende como el diablo. Respiro con fuerza y sudando llevo mis manos bajo la pequeña faldita, ancló mis dedos a las tiras de sus bragas, las bajo por sus piernas y luego por las botas, agachándome hasta sacarlas de su cuerpo. Vuelvo a sentarme derecho rápidamente y entonces me percato de que toda la habitación tiene un agradable aroma a jazmín. Deben ser las velas.

—Buen chico— Me susurra, y por una humillante razón mi pene palpita entre mis piernas.

Se inclina y con su mano libre recoge la bolsa de terciopelo sacando varias sogas rojas. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué va a hacerme? Sea lo que sea me muero por permitirselo.

Con cuidado deslizo con el borde de mi zapato sus bragas bajo la silla, necesito un seguro, lo que sea. Y antes de que me dé cuenta ella está tras de mi amarrando mis manos a mi espalada contra el respaldo de la silla. No tarda mucho, pero rápidamente me doy cuenta de que ha hecho un nudo imposible de soltar. Sonríe cuando me ve forcejear con la cuerda. No le digo nada y me quedo quieto en mi silla. Y antes de que pueda reaccionar se sienta a horcajadas sobre mis piernas y pasa su lengua por el hueso de mi mandíbula y luego me muerde el mentón. Millones de terminales nerviosas me avisan de un dolor agudo que me hace maldecir en voz alta, ella sonríe y está de nuevo sobre mi boca, besándome con fuerza, imponente y solícita.

Y entonces empieza a bambolear sus caderas atormentando todo sobre mi pelvis. Se siente infernalmente delicioso, demonios, me encanta como se mueve sobre mí, la riquísima fricción logra la estimulación precisa, el alivio que mi cuerpo clama desde que la vi quitarse el gabán. Me besa duro, torturando mis labios y sin detener los movimientos de su cadera, luego sube sus manos sin descargar la fusta desliza la chaqueta por mis brazos hasta dejarla estancada entre mi cuerpo y la silla, desabotona mi camisa y repite el proceso. No puede desnudarme completamente por la posición de mis manos atadas, pero mi pecho queda expuesto y me tenso al sentir el rose del encaje de su brasier sobre mi torso. Reclina su cuerpo hacia atrás y pasa la fusta por mi pecho de arriba abajo, ejerciendo más presión cada vez, y sin avisos me azota en el hombro. Un golpe duro y seco que aviva mi testosterona, y me enfurece y me excita a la vez.

Fuerzas contradictorias pero explosivas crecen en mi interior, la rabia alimenta mi erección tanto como la visión de esa mujer con cabellos de fuego sobre mis piernas. Sonríe y enarca sus cejas sorprendida porque no le he dicho nada después de que me golpeara.

—Buen chico— Me dice nuevamente, y por un momento me siento como un estúpido cachorro —Sabía que no defraudarías Terrence, sabía que serías estupendo—

Sigo frunciendo el ceño y ella se inclina hacía mi costado —No te enojes gatito, recuerdas que estás aquí para complacerme— Luego vuelve a morder el lóbulo de mi oreja y siento la urgente necesidad de gritarle que me deje follarla de una maldita vez. Pero me mantengo callado y respirando con más fuerza cada segundo.

Empieza a mover sus caderas nuevamente y la fiesta vuelve a empezar. Lleva su mano tras mi cabeza y masajea mi cuero cabelludo con sus dedos, luego tira con fuerza de mi cabello halando mi cabeza hacia atrás y vuelve a apoderarse de mi boca. Y creo que no podré soportarlo un minuto más, siento que en cualquier momento estallaré en mis pantalones, mis testículos se tensan y esa riquísima fuerza me empuja a la pequeña muerte cerrando mis ojos.

Y ella se levanta sin contemplaciones. ¡No! ¿Qué demonios cree que hace? Peleo en mi cabeza, le dedico una mirada asesina y ella me ignora olímpicamente, caminando hasta la mesa. Saca algo su bolso y para mi total sorpresa enciende la grabadora, luego introduce un cassette y hunde el botón de play, el sonido de la cinta rodando sin nada grabado en ella se dispersa por la habitación. En cuatro pasos largos la tengo nuevamente frente a mí y sin miramientos desabotona mi pantalón, me baja el cierre y expone mi entusiasmada erección.

Sus ojos brillan y se relame los labios sonriente —Que hermosa sorpresa— Me dice sin mirarme a la cara —Resultaste perfecto— Continua hablando, y esta vez me encierra entre su mano y me masturba con apremio. No puedo evitar gemir y aprieto mis manos en cerrados puños tras mi espalda. Sin más remedio abro mi boca porque me es difícil respirar y le dejo ver entonces mi cara, una cara de un hombre hambriento por ella.

Apoya su pie derecho en la silla entre mis piernas, por un momento creo que va a lastimarme, pero rápidamente veo como baja lentamente el cierre de su bota, luego saca de allí un preservativo. Vuelve a cerrar su bota y baja su pie. Y con extraordinaria destreza me pone el resbaladizo condón. Estoy fascinado con su delicada mano sobre mi pene y no me doy cuenta el momento en que vuelve a azotarme con la maldita fusta en el otro hombro.

Gruño fuerte y la miro lleno de rabia, pero sin decirle una palabra. Y ágilmente pone sus piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo y con la ayuda de su mano hace que me deslice en su cálido interior. ¡Diablos, de esto estaba hablando! Se siente perfecta, envolviéndome y atrapándome, sin poder resistirlo muevo mi pelvis buscando la de ella, y Eliza gime alto, enloqueciéndome.

La grabadora cobra vida abruptamente y sonidos indistintos de gente hablando son seguidos de la maravillosa guitarra de Santana. La voz de Rob Thomas llena la habitación y mis oídos palpitan llenos de sangre cuando Eliza empieza a mover sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás deslizándose por mi erección con sabrosísima cadencia, se mueve tan bien como la bruja que es, una bruja del sexo, experta y alucinante. Pasa la fusta tras mi cuello y agarrando cada punta con una mano se apoya en mi cuerpo y me cabalga cada vez con más fuerza. Yo me muevo contra ella en contradanza, penetrándola duro y sin piedad, golpeando su pubis con fuerza mientras la escucho jadear y gemir al tiempo que me pide más.

—Más fuerte— Me pide gritando —Así justo así— Gime.

Y yo me retuerzo contra ella agarrándome de las notas de la canción y veo como el mundo se hace brillante bajo mis parpados, ella acelera sus movimientos y maldiciendo siento como se viene en torno a mi arrastrando mi propio y devastador orgasmo.

Diablos, ha sido el mejor sexo de mi vida.

* * *

Horribles sentimientos me asaltan el corazón y las malditas lágrimas traicioneras se me escapan mientras voy por la banda eléctrica del aeropuerto JFK de New York. Es la media noche y un nuevo año acaba de comenzar. Cuando me siento en la sala de espera una delicada voz femenina me habla cuando volteo a verla después de sentir su mirada sobre mí.

—Perdóname, no quise molestarte, me pareció que estabas muy triste—

—¿Qué estaba muy triste?— Replico —Es verdad estoy muy triste— Le digo sarcástico y empiezo a reír como un loco, no tengo idea por qué —¿Pero qué estás soñando pequeña pecosa?— Le pregunto burlonamente.

—¿Pecosa yo?— Exclama incrédula.

—Lamento muchísimo tener que decírtelo pequeña, pero realmente eres muy pecosa— La provoco.

—¡Eso a mí no me importa, me gustan mucho las pecas!— Me dice enojada.

—Ya entiendo, por eso las coleccionas— Sigo atizándola.

—Sí, y últimamente estaba pensando cómo conseguir más— Me escupe furiosa levantando sus pequeñas manos.

—Que bien— Le digo con displicencia.

—¿Estas celoso porque no tienes ninguna peca, verdad?— Me dice acercándose a mi enfurecida y sonrojada.

Silbo divertido —¿Y también estarás orgullosa de tu naricita?—

—¡Claro que sí!— Me grita claramente frustrada.

Luego un hombre vestido de traje nos interrumpe, le digo adiós y me levanto para abordar. A lo lejos alcanzo a escucharla gritarme —¡Mocoso atrevido!—

Sonrío llenando mis pulmones con el frío aire de invierno. Esa mujercita me ha alegrado el día, el primer día de este nuevo año. Es la cosita más hermosa que he visto jamás, una bella y tierna rubia con carácter, llena de adorables pecas y con una naricita respingona que sólo hace más dulce su bonito rostro. Quiero verla otra vez.

FIN.


End file.
